until the courser of the deep bears them to land
by renalan
Summary: Perhaps it's a bit weird for a witch to attend a magic show, but Eichi has always been one to follow his whims. In which Eichi is a witch with a crush. Modern Witch AU. Eichi/Wataru.


This one got a little weird, but I'm happy with it.

The title is from the poem for the sun rune.

Witch things are based off of personal lore but dramatized pretty heavily for effect.

Eichi is 20 in this and all age gaps remain the same so Tori is 18. Idol high school never existed.

Tori calls Eichi 'Eichi-senpai' rather than 'president' because he's not the student council president in this fic. And also because it's cute.

* * *

 **until the courser of the deep bears them to land**

Perhaps it's a bit weird for a witch to attend a magic show, but Eichi has always been one to follow his whims and stagecraft, for all that it is pure showmanship rather than formal magic, has always proven to be an entertaining distraction.

This particular theater is new, recently built within walking distance of his apartment (even closer to the hospital, if Eichi wishes to be pessimistic), and he's been meaning to stop by for quite a while. Which is how he ends up at Hibiki Wataru's performance, fashionably late enough that the only seats available are toward the back.

Eichi has heard good things about this performer, about how young he is, scarcely Eichi's own age and barely old enough to drink, and yet being able to work a stage like a seasoned professional. Of course, Eichi isn't one to be easily swayed by word of mouth, but judging by the way the theater quickly fills to standing room only against all good fire code regulations, perhaps there's at least something worthwhile here. Or, at the very least, something that won't entirely waste his time.

The curtains open suddenly in a dramatic flourish of velvet and satin and the lights drop except for a single spot on the stage.

And oh. Oh.

Eichi thinks he's in love.

* * *

Eichi meets up with Keito at their favorite coffee shop, a little bit of a distance away but Eichi has always been willing to sacrifice for quality. He waves at Keito from the line at the counter and Keito nods back, sipping his probably black and boring coffee. Eichi gets them both a slice of cake, they could probably both use the pick me up.

'You look pale.' Keito says without preamble when Eichi sits down across from him, but gratefully taking the cake.

'Hello to you too, Keito.' Eichi smiles, some things really don't change.

'Are you eating alright.' Keito says more than asks, sitting back in his chair. 'I know you're not, but I can hope you'll at least grant me a proper answer.'

'Hm?' Eichi hums, mocking surprise. 'Why Keito, I have no idea what you could mean, I'm eating plenty.' He spears a strawberry from the cake on his fork and holds it up in show before popping it in his mouth.

'See?' he says, licking the strawberry juice off his lips.

Keito gives him a pointed look.

'Playing the fool doesn't suit you.' Keito states. 'I know what you witches eat.'

Eichi's teeth are sharp when he laughs.

* * *

Eichi wakes the next day Keito texting him sigils with artfully crafted names such as 'I will not fall over every third step', 'I will listen to my best friend for once in my life for the love of god' and, of course, the time honored 'I will endeavor to do the impossible and be less of an asshole'.

Really, Keito has gotten much better at sigil fabrication these days, Eichi is almost proud.

Keito isn't a witch per se, and Eichi is sure he would scoff if anyone so much as implied it. He's the realistic sort and his belief in magic is tenuous at best, but he grew up with Eichi and has learned more about the craft than he wants to admit on a good day, through Eichi's careful rune practice (only sometimes involving drawing them in marker on Keito's arms) and even that one time when Eichi dragged him out to summon a demon after finding the ritual online on a suspect website that gave his computer viruses for a month (which went about as well as is to be expected).

(There were also the times when Eichi would collapse and awaken blearily in the hospital to the sound of the IV drip and Keito worriedly reading healing spells to him when he thought Eichi was asleep.

Neither of them talk about those times.)

Still, for a human Keito's sigils are exacting, not a line out of place and he always uses the right runes for them; his lack of magic being made up for by Eichi's unwavering faith in their effectiveness and his own ability to put them into practice.

Magic is based on will, Eichi knows, and saves the sigils to his phone for later.

Keito does a lot for him, putting up with Eichi's single minded weirdness and 'freaky occult bullshit' as Keito once kindly put it, but it's through things like this that Eichi knows he cares.

He'll have to do something kind for him in return. Perhaps threaten Keito's editors at the manga magazine for a cover piece. Not everything is decided with magic after all.

* * *

The next time Eichi shows up for Hibiki Wataru's show he's early and buys himself a VIP seat, right in front. He wants to watch closely this time, doesn't want to miss anything.

Eichi is usually good at pinpointing tricks, keen eyes are part of a witch's craft, after all, but Wataru's show left him breathless the last time, more so than a lifetime of poor lungs ever had, and he's still reeling, truthfully.

This show isn't quite the same set as last time, a few new tricks, a sawed body, but it's just as majestic at its core. Wataru, and ah, Eichi's been calling him by his first name in his mind, perhaps that's very rude of him, especially in a profession where words have power too, but it just seems to flow so nicely. Wataru takes to the stage like it's his lifeblood, pouring everything into it and making it look effortless. Perhaps it is, by now, but Eichi knows there's work too in making things seem easy.

On the final act, Eichi puts his plan into motion. It's just a simple spell, not even technically enough to be a hex, and certainly not a curse, but just right for knocking him off balance a little bit. Eichi writes a rune on his palm in pen. Hagalaz, for disruption. It's very general of course, without the specificity of a sigil, but who would he be if he could not direct it into something useful.

And there, Eichi watches as one of the lights drops from the ceiling, in just the right place that it might make Wataru jump a bit. Except...

He catches it. With his hat, even though it should be far too big to be supported by simple fabric and boning. The dove on his shoulder flutters a bit, but nothing is any worse for wear.

'Oh my, oh my. I do apologize, my honorable patrons, for such a mishap.' Wataru says, flicking the hat. 'However! We shall make the show go on!' and suddenly the light is gone and he's throwing flowers out to the audience.

A rose lands in Eichi's lap and the petals make him sneeze.

* * *

Eichi texts Keito the photo he'd surreptitiously taken in the middle of Wataru's last show.

'The epitome of humanity.' he adds, playing with his phone in between blood tests at the hospital.

'Your taste never ceases to astound me.' Keito shoots back, not a minute later.

Quickly followed by: 'Isn't that the magician who's been the talk of the papers lately.' and 'Don't tell me stage shows are real too.'

Eichi chuckles, careful not to cough and worry the nurses. He can just imagine Keito's face right now.

'No, no! I promise he's human. Just an exceptional one.' he replies.

'Good. I wouldn't want to have to have more on my plate than humoring you.' Keito's next text comes promptly.

'You really are too kind.' Eichi texts back, and really he thinks that is that when there's no further reply for the next several minutes, enough for the nurses to take two more vials of blood, except his phone goes off again, surprising him.

'By the way, it seems I have the magazine cover once a month for foreseeable future.' Keito texts. 'Thank you, however please Do Not Do That Ever Again.'

Eichi sends him back a selfie with a peace sign, which they both know is neither a yes nor a no.

* * *

Tori comes by his apartment in the afternoon, bouncing on his feet a bit.

'Eichi-senpai!' He says, and wraps his arms around him as soon as Eichi opens the door.

'So nice to see you, Tori.' Eichi brings up a hand to fluff at Tori's soft, pink hair.

'You haven't been coming to coven meetings lately!' He pouts, looking up at Eichi. 'Well, I know our coven is just three people now, but the rest were just unworthy commoners anyway, weren't they. Ah-ah, having to deal with that slave has been such a pain! I finally managed to get away just to see you!'

Eichi pokes him lightly on the cheek.

'Breathe, Tori. There's no need to be so hurried. We have time.' Tori is a bit of a handful at times, but he's a diamond in the rough and a cute child. Really, Eichi does adore him.

Eichi pulls away from the hug and ushers to invite Tori inside, directing him to the couch in the sitting room.

'Would you like some tea?' he asks and Tori nods excitedly.

'Your tea is so much better than Yuzuru's, he never picks out the right leaves. His potions work always was lacking.' He huffs, leaning back and kicking his feet.

Secretly Eichi figures that Yuzuru just doesn't put in enough sugar and he knows that he too might be scolded for indulging Tori's sweet tooth as the third cube dissolves in the cup, but he doesn't mind. And Eichi's potions are nothing short of perfect, so no fault can be found there.

Eichi brings over the tea and sits by Tori on the couch, letting Tori ramble on about his day, only stopping him to warn against drinking his tea too quickly while it's hot.

It's getting late though, and Tori yawns. Eichi is thinking of calling his private chauffeur, when Tori whines out, half mumbled-

'Eichi-senpai, I'm hungry.'

Eichi thinks perhaps he could play coy, offer Tori the leftover food in the fridge from Eichi's last attempt to cook for himself before Keito intervened with takeout, just to see Tori pout. He's not nearly so cruel though. Well, not with Tori at least.

So, Eichi pats at his lap for Tori to lay down and he does immediately, burying his face into Eichi's stomach and letting out a contented sigh.

Eichi cards a hand through Tori's hair, playing with the loose ringlets and long bangs as Tori wiggles under him, getting comfortable.

'Don't you have Yuzuru to feed you, Tori?' Eichi asks, already knowing the answer.

Tori huffs.

'Yuzuru's magic doesn't taste as good. It's bitter and not energizing at all!' He snuggles in closer, playing with the hem of Eichi's sweater.

Eichi chuckles. How cute.

'That reminds me, my dear adorable Tori, I have a favor I've been meaning to ask of you.' Eichi says, because there's a certain give and take to these things that even Tori understands well.

'Hmm?' Tori blinks up at him. 'Do you need me to kill someone for you again, Eichi-senpai?'

Eichi shakes his head.

'Nothing nearly so crass this time Tori. I simply need you to make me a hex bag.' Whatever one sided game he's gotten himself into with Wataru is starting to feel like a sort of challenge and Eichi wants to win. Or at least lose beautifully.

'Aha, are you cursing someone, then?' Tori looks excited and he has a right to be, Eichi hasn't used any of his Great Spells since everything that happened a year ago. However.

'That's not it either I'm afraid. I've merely found someone who sparks my interests, you see. So go easy on the belladonna this time, if you could.' If there's anyone he can trust with this, it's Tori. He may be young and inexperienced, but his hexes are almost, though not quite, on the level Eichi's were when he was Tori's age.

'If that's what you want, then I can do it easily enough, of course! But-' Tori bites at his lip. 'It'll cost you.'

He's really pushing his luck here, but it's not like Eichi minds. Eichi is living on borrowed time and stolen magic already, so there's no reason he can't spend more just to spoil Tori a bit.

'Certainly.' Eichi smiles and pulls Tori up for a kiss.

* * *

Yuzuru stops by a few days later, holding out a handkerchief wrapped bundle to drop into Eichi's hands. Even through the cute bear embroidery, Eichi can see that it radiates power. Tori's done a good job this time.

'I know it's not my place to criticize your choices, my emperor,' Yuzuru starts, something knowing and dark beneath his polite smile.

'You're correct, it isn't. But you're going to anyway, are you not?' Eichi jabs, but it lacks any venom.

'I just wanted to warn you against playing with your food.' Yuzuru continues on. 'The human world isn't so kind.'

'He's just a pleasant distraction.' Eichi says, like he actually believes it. 'You truly have no reason to worry.'

'Yes, Hibiki Wataru certainly is pleasant, isn't he.'

And really, Eichi isn't even surprised at what Yuzuru knows at this point. Seeing is his specialty, after all. It's almost a threat and would be if Yuzuru weren't loyal. The world of witches isn't kind either, Eichi knows.

But, as it is, it's just a gentle reminder and Eichi decides to let it slide.

Yuzuru slips back into his servant persona quickly enough though and he bows.

'Ah, do forgive my rudeness, it was not my intent to offend you in the slightest, your majesty.'

Eichi waves his hand.

'It's alright. You're not wrong to tell me to be careful at least, Yuzuru.' He'll concede this. Eichi does have a penchant for getting in over his head, but it often leads him into interesting situations anyway so he also knows it won't likely change any time in the future.

'If you will allow me, I can do a tarot reading for you in exchange.' Yuzuru pulls out a deck from his sleeves, well worn bone ivory shaved paper thin with hand painted symbols. His personal favorite, Eichi knows.

Eichi thinks on it for a second, but the trade is even, and he has no reason to refuse.

'Just one card, this time. Show me the outcome; I'm not interested in anything else.'

Eichi watches as Yuzuru shuffles the deck, fast, even motions that belay a skill far older than his young looks would imply.

He holds the deck out to Eichi to cut before flipping over the top card.

'Oh my.' Eichi says, staring at The Magician.

'Have you found your answer?' Yuzuru asks, not bothering to explain a meaning both he and Eichi know very well.

'Perhaps.' Eichi muses.

'Then I will be on my way. I only came to deliver that charm, after all.'

Yuzuru pauses, half out the door.

'Oh, and your majesty? Do try not to feed the young master so many sweets, not matter how hungry he is.'

* * *

Eichi starts his days by writing out runes on his hands and feet, simple things that will make his steps a little surer, cause the shaking in his hands to calm. They're powerful because he is powerful, but even this won't last forever, Eichi knows. Still, a day gained here is a day he wouldn't have had otherwise and Eichi has no time or will to simply sit idle and let things happen.

He did call that coven he'd destroyed 'cockroaches', but perhaps he's the real cockroach here, refusing to just die.

Today though, even if he dies tomorrow, he feels more alive than ever and takes a marker and writes the symbol for the sun on his chest, over his heart. Brightly burning things are detestable really, but when Eichi thinks of stage lights and glamour he finds he doesn't mind.

* * *

The theater is just as packed today as it always is, of course, but Eichi's customary seat has the best view in the house.

Eichi has memorized Wataru's program by now so he knows the exact point when-

'Distinguished guests! For this next act, I shall be in need of a volunteer! Would anyone be interested in joining me upon the stage!' Wataru announces, holding his arms out to the audience in invitation.

Eichi raises a hand, and perhaps he's imagining it, but Wataru seems a little startled. If there were any surprise at all however, it vanishes quickly as Wataru invites him onto the stage.

'Yes, you, my esteemed patron! Please come up!' he says, and Eichi does, going up the stairs to stage right.

Wataru manages to make a deck of cards appear from- somewhere. Eichi's still not entirely sure where. And shuffles them flashily, the cards gliding up into the air in an arc before he spreads them out.

'Pick a card, memorize it, and put it back in the deck!' He gives a showmanly wink beneath his mask. 'You are free to shuffle too, if you like. I have no tricks!'

Eichi puzzles over it a bit, but he's not a tarot witch, even though he knows the card meanings behind playing cards too, and he picks out the king of hearts idly before putting it back. With a very less classy shuffle, he's afraid.

Wataru takes the deck from him and steps back, tossing the cards between his hands to shuffle again, only it's then that one of the wooden stage boards beneath his feet tips up, sending him off balance.

Tori's hex bag had been creating tiny disruptions throughout the whole show. Just little things, but Wataru had stealthily avoided any and all mistakes due to them. Eichi thinks he shines even brighter in peril. This one though, seems to have tripped him up, quite literally.

The playing cards lie scattered around and Wataru picks one off of his chest, the nine of spades.

'Oh my.' Wataru says, lightly. 'I do not suppose that this one was your card, was it?'

But even on the ground he's smiling and Eichi offers him a hand.

'Not quite.' He says and pulls Wataru up.

'My mistake then.' and suddenly, like a switch, Wataru's hand goes to the back of Eichi's hair and pulls out a red king.

'It must have been this one, no?'

The audience goes wild.

Ah, this really is love.

* * *

It's only later, when he's back out on the streets, that Eichi realizes he forgot the hex bag inside the theater. He really should go get that, it wouldn't do for there to be any unforeseen incidents while he's not there to mediate them.

Just as he's turning back, however, he catches a glimpse of silver hair and flashy clothing out of the corner of his eye.

'Esteemed patron!' Wataru calls out, still in his makeup and stage clothes.

'Yes?' Eichi asks and turns to face him fully, his heart beating a little too fast.

'You appear to have forgotten something at your seat, so I wished to return it to you.' Wataru is still in his stage persona, and perhaps that's just how he is all of the time, but there's something awkward and human under it now that Eichi sees him up close that's even more endearing.

'So I have. Thank you for returning it. But,' Eichi makes eye contact 'I didn't think the main act was supposed to do grunt work like this. The theater doesn't have a lost and found?'

Wataru gulps, almost unnoticeably.

'Ahaha, you've caught me. The truth is, I have noticed you regularly at my performances where something seems to go... awry. I've checked the theater up and down, but I can not find anything amiss. So I am forced to believe there is some outside influence.'

Eichi holds his hands up in surrender.

'It seems as if I have been caught as well. I apologize.' The jig is, as they say, up.

'Perhaps I have done something to offend?' Wataru asks, looking puzzled.

'No.' Eichi says, only a little too loud. 'No. I'm really quite a fan. Your shows are astounding. It's simply that, with a talent like that, I wanted to see how it'd fare in adversity. Please forgive such a vulgar hobby; I'll be out of your hair soon enough. This is my loss.'

Wataru, however, seems more thoughtful than anything, though the tension has gone out of his shoulders a bit.

'Hm, that might be problematic, do you not agree. I would never want to disappoint a fan. Besides.' Wataru grins. 'I can not say it has not been fun. My timing has improved considerably under threat of a mishap. Do tell me how you did it.'

Eichi's finds himself shocked into silence for what is perhaps only the second time in his life, but it's not as if Wataru hasn't always taken his breath away, and his phone goes off in the interim.

'Do not let me keep you from your business.' Wataru says, giving Eichi an out. As if he has to.

Eichi checks the message and it's from Keito. A new sigil, this one titled 'just ask him out already' but it's written almost entirely in bravery runes, nothing romantic at all. Even if it is followed by the 'don't be an asshole' sigil.

Eichi smiles and looks up from his phone.

'Isn't there a phrase that you magicians are so fond of about not revealing one's tricks? If you're interested, however, perhaps we could discuss it over coffee. I know a good shop nearby.'

* * *

Text: 10:47 pm. To Keito.

[a picture of Hibiki Wataru in casual clothes drinking a pink frappuccino covered in whip cream and sprinkles]

Caption: 'yay 3'


End file.
